


“So what, you just beat him to death?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Happy's Old Lady and getting kidnapped by a rival gang. They underestimate you because you're a woman & don't realize that you're as hardcore as Hap. You take them out and Happy thinks it's hot."





	“So what, you just beat him to death?”

“So here’s how this is gonna go down. You’re gonna be a good girl and do as you’re told. You follow directions and we won’t hurt you. Got it?” 

The Nord smiled and nodded at you but it slowly fell as you laughed in his face, your eyebrows arched as you looked at him. 

“You want me to be a good girl? Why the fuck would I do anything you want?” 

The man's face couldn’t hide his anger and he stood back up straight from his leaning position.

“It would be advised that you watch your mouth and just do as you’re told.” 

You snorted and the sound angered him further, his hand reaching out and smacking against your cheek. As the taste of blood spread in your mouth, you kept your head down, feigning submission. 

“That’s more like it. See, things are much easier when you don’t try to play tough. Now I’ll be back in a minute and you can call your pimp, let him know what’s going on.”

You nodded gently and he walked away, leaving you in the room by yourself. As soon as he was gone, you looked back up and blew out a breath, working at loosening your ties again as you spoke to yourself, shocked at how stupid he was to call Happy your pimp. You’d kill him first.

You worked your hands around, ignoring the burning on your wrists as the rope rubbed you raw. You’d slowly been working to loosen the bindings from the moment you’d gotten here. Whoever had tied you up clearly hadn’t been a boy scout though because the knot was already nearly loose enough for you to pull your hands out. These Nords had taken you when you were putting groceries in your car, no one else in the deserted parking lot. They’d knocked you out and brought you to what looked just like a regular house. No warehouse, no basement. It was just you tied up in the middle of the living room in some country style home.

The rope was slowly becoming looser and you were rushing now, hoping that you’d be able to get them nearly undone by the time he was back. No doubt, after you’d spoken to Hap, he would take the phone back and say something himself. He’d be distracted and you could definitely use that to your advantage. You just needed to get your hands free. You could hear footsteps approaching and you hurriedly tugged on your restraints, the rope barely securing you know. Your hand slipped through just as he walked back into the living room, your cell in hand. You quickly wiped the look of determination off your face and replaced it with the mask of a scared damsel in distress.

“What’s he under in your phone?” 

You looked down at your lap, trying to hide your smirk from him. 

“Killer.” 

He laughed condescendingly and you could tell he’d bought your little show of embarrassment. 

“Big bad man like him with a sweet little girl like you. I’ll never understand it.” 

With a shrug he scrolled down, found Happy and dialed, bringing the phone to your ear. It rang twice before Hap answered, his tone less than happy.

“Where are you? What’s going on?” 

His questions didn’t really sound like questions but he did sound worried and you smiled lightly. 

“I’m ok baby. Some Nords took me, I’m tied up in some house. They say they want to work out a deal with you and the club. Something about meth and crank.” 

The Nord pulled the phone away from you and put it up to his ear and began talking to Happy but you weren’t listening to him, you were too busy slipping your other hand through the knot and standing suddenly, throwing all your weight into him and taking him down. The phone clattered out of his hand as he fell and you reached out, grabbing the metal figurine from the coffee table that you had spotted earlier.

He gasped as you brought the heavy statue down, bludgeoning him with it. It didn’t take long for him to go still but you smashed the statue down a couple more times for good measure before standing and wiping at the splatters of blood on your face. Leaning down you pulled the gun from his waist and picked up your cracked phone, Happy’s voice silent, a stark contrast from his yelling when he’d first heard the commotion. 

“Baby?”

He stayed quiet for a moment more and you wondered if it was your phone just not working, but then you heard the smirk in his voice. 

“Did you just kill him?” 

You laughed and nodded more to yourself, looking down at the body with an unrecognizable face. 

“Can you believe he called you my pimp?” 

This time it was your Old Man’s turn to laugh. 

“I bet you showed him.”   
“Shut up. Just hurry up and get here while I finish this shit.” 

You hung up the phone just as the other 2 Nords walked in, shock on their faces as they saw the body on the floor and the barrel of his Baretta aiming at them, knowing they’d picked up the wrong girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what, you just beat him to death?” 

You rolled your eyes and nodded at Jax, running the brush through your wet hair. You’d taken a shower as soon as you’d gotten home, dried blood all over you. Hap and the guys had been after you the whole time once they picked you up, checking to make sure you were ok and trying to get the details. Once you’d given them all the info, then they just wanted to know how you managed to escape from that type of situation by yourself and do that much damage. They’d seen the bodies. You just shrugged and threw a wink Happy’s way. 

“What can I say? I learned from the best.”

You smiled at the proud look on your Old Man's face as he watched you from afar before looking to his brothers.

“How about you guys head out, give her some time to rest.” 

The boys nodded, some of them smirking as they caught the hint and left. Happy stood as soon as they were out and made his way over to you, not even bothering to lock the front door behind them.

“You really fucked those guys up, babe. You always look hot but today with that blood on you,” 

He didn’t finish his sentence as he growled and crushed his lips to yours, walking you back into the bedroom. He roughly pulled the robe from your body, leaving you naked and pushed you back on the bed, kneeling as his hands grasped your calves and brought your legs over his shoulders. He kissed around your thighs and you let your eyes slip closed, relaxing against the mattress.

“I wish I could’ve seen you do it.” 

You laughed and shook your head as his mouth began to work on you, a low moan leaving your mouth and you smoothed a hand over his head. 

“Yeah. Maybe next time.”


End file.
